Conditional Love
by Butterfly Poision
Summary: When Tori can't keep her feelings to herself anymore, does she ruin her friendship with her best friend or does she have the 'Time of her life' by taking it to the next step? Cori (Rated T for later Chapters) R&R please! OC included
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters );**_

**Tori's POV:**

It was a dull day at Hollywood Arts, as per usual Jade was being her usual bitchy self, but the dull day turned around, as I turned round to be greeted by the cutest smile ever.

"Hiya, Tori!" Cat exclaimed, in her usual bubbly manner,

"Hey, Cat" I said back, not being able to hide the smile I had. As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and her bright red velvet hair. I am reminded of when we first made eye contact, it was on my first day at Hollywood Arts. It has been nearly a year and that smile still stirs something inside my body.

Only Andre knows my secret, well half of my secret... he knows that I am gay, well lesbian (I don't like the word gay.) but he doesn't know about my feelings towards Cat. God damnit why is he so trust worthy. He promised that he will never speak of this, until I say he can. I really need to tell Cat about my feelings, but i'm not quiet sure how to yet.

"...so that is why my brother can never eat ice cream again." Cat says, "Are you even listening, Tori?" she questions me.

"Uhh, sorry I was daydreaming" I quickly added.

"About what?" She questions innocently.

"Ummmm" I quickly stutter out a lie "A.A..About why g.g..grass is green?"

"That's an easy one..." Cat said enthusiastically, as I started to doze off due to her intoxicating looks. A few moments later I snapped back into reality as Cat was finishing her story.

"...and that's why my favourite colour is pink." Thats one of the things I like most about Cat, she can go from one topic to another and it sort of makes sense how she does it.

Next thing I knew I was in Sikowitz' class and he had just picked Cat to do an improvisation, hang on a moment when did the bell ring... I must have been too busy staring at Cat to notice it.

"...Tori and Beck!" Cat said, hang on why did she say my name, what am I meant to be doing... I guess Beck and I must be doing the improvisation with Cat. I walked dazily up to the stage and Sikowitz gave us our roles,

"Tori, your unconscious..." Sikowitz said,

"Can, I help to make it look real!" Jade interrupted with an evil smirk on her face. While I attempted to stare her down.

"No, Jade, we don't hit fellow students" He yelled quietly, walking back clearly afraid of the sinister Jade West.

"Ok, so Beck you will play Tori's friend calling the Ambulance, as you are extremely worried about her well being" Sikowitz mumbled as he was drinking out of his, now famous, coconut.

"Cat you shall play the paramedic who come to Tori's aid" Sikowitz said barely holding back a laugh, I quickly glared at him knowing why he was laughing, he soon shut up.

"Quick, go" Sikowitz shouted scaring everyone except Beck, obviously. I laid down on the mini stage playing my role, god I feel exhilarated as Cat would be coming to my... AID ...bad time for jokes right now, i'm meant to be unconscious, I can't be laughing.

"...needs help." I heard Beck say, after a moment or two I saw Cat running around the stage, yelling "BeeBoop, BeeBoop..." god I love how childish she is... Is that pink underwear I see under her skirt. Definitely Cat.

"...she needs CPR!" Beck said, I bet he is silently laughing to himself as she has to touch me and kiss me, god he's a perv... wait OMG Cat has to kiss me... ummmm i'm using every muscle in my body to prevent my feelings from showing, OMG she touching in between my boobs it feels so nice, i'm feeling those poisonous butterflies again. I'm about to say something but then, not only do I remember that i'm unconscious but i'm also being kissed by her... This. Is. Fucking. Amazing! All of my dreams are coming true. The kiss is then stopped by the school bell... Stupid Jade this must be her fault, she always makes my life a misery. I know that it isn't Jade's fault but everything is her fault now.

The next lesson just flew by because all I could think about was that kiss during Sikowitz' class, that kiss is all that's been on my mind and now i'm walking to our usual table,with the other 5 all sat there, and yes she's there that beautiful red haired girl Cat, as I approached the table, I was thinking about if I should ask her now, but with everyone else there, i'm worried about what they might think, but most of all i'm worried about what she thinks, does she even like me that way, if not, then this could ruin our whole friendship.

I sit down in the only seat left available, next to Cat. I have to tell her that i'm in love with her, how I love the fact that she rambles on about everything even though I don't understand it half of the time. I also love that even when she is sad and you can see it, she still has that adorable smile and it is so contagious.

"Tori, what you thinking 'bout?" Andre inquired,

"If Cat likes me, like the way I like her, and if I should ask her out or no..." I started, did I just say that out loud, I look around at everyone, Robbie looks disappointed,Beck looks shocked and nods, Jade is sat there with a huge smile on her face, even Andre was shocked, Cat on the other hand was just staring into space, god I love that.

"What?" She asks staring around at us.

"Cat, will you go out with me?" I question, again why did I just say that aloud...

_**A/N:**__** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as we did writing it, sorry about the shameless self promotion, we couldn't resist, wait for more to come in the future. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about long update I'll try and make up for it an also any spelling errors I don't proof read very well. Don't pay attention to the last part of summary 'cause I've decided to change part of the plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters**_

_"Tori, what you thinking 'bout?" Andre inquired,_

_"If Cat likes me, like the way I like her, and if I should ask her out or no..." I started, did I just say that out loud, I look around at everyone, Robbie looks disappointed,Beck looks shocked and nods, Jade is sat there with a huge smile on her face, even Andre was shocked, Cat on the other hand was just staring into space, god I love that._

_"What?" She asks staring around at us._

_"Cat, will you go out with me?" I question, again why did I just say that aloud..._

**Cat's POV**

Wait did Tori just say what I think she just said, I mean I always had a huge crush on her but I never suspected any of us to act on it.

Everyone's staring at me except Jade who seems to be smirking and Robbie looks sad aww I wish I could turn that frown upside down but I think it's time I gave an answer.

"Yes" I say with a positive upbeat voice to make Robbie smile but it instead makes him sadder, I always knew that he had a crush on me but I never wanted him to act on it, we have been friends forever and I don't like him like that I like Tori.

Jade's smirk just dissapeared and is replaced by a shocked face even bigger than Beck's just did. I look at Tori and I see the cutest smile, I get lost in her eye's but I pull myself back to reality just in time to see everyone staring at me wondering what just happened, I let out a small giggle and continue on with my lunch and eventually everyone does the same.

The last lessons off the day go by really quickly because I'm always thinking about the half Latina. After the last class I go to Tori's locker and she is talking to Andre when I get closer he notices me and walk's away giving us time to talk. Tori turns around and waves to me I walk up to her and say "pick me up at 7" and then I just walk away giggling at myself for a joke that I remembered. Leaving Tori with a confused face as I walk out the door "Thank god it is a Friday" I think to myself.

When I get home I run to my room and get ready for my date I decide on a pink top with hearts on it and a pink skirt, I. LOVE. PINK. The door bell rings and I rush down and throw open the door to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen standing on my porch. That definetly beats puppies on the cutest thing I ever saw list that I have on my computer so I decide to get a picture.

"You look beautiful"I say to Tori as I gaze at her face I knew she was beautiful but this is just, something else.

"So do you" she compliments back as I run out of the door and into her car.

"Where we are going" I asked Tori and she just shrugs.

"Well you will have to wait and see" she says smiling and I know she is just teasing me so I decide to pout my bottom lip but she just shrugs it off I'm glad I got with Danny now so she would become jealous, It worked but I kinda feel sorry for him. The drive is really quite but we arrive at our location in about 10 mins.

"We're here" she says as she pulls over and I notice that we are in the drive way of a restaurant it's only a small one, probably about three stars but it okay just the same.

Once we get inside the waiter takes us to our table and hands us both a menu and I order a coke and some pasta and she orders the same trying to be polite.

Before the food get's brought to us we just talk and I pull out a few facts about my brother and she laughs at them every time she laughs at them I think why is she might be laughing at them.

When the food finally gets here I give a question to Tori "when did you realize..." I quickly put my hand over my mouth to continue

"Realise what... when I released I was into you?"

I smile and nod knowing that if I was to speak again, I would say something stupid

"I dunno... I guess ever since I saw you on my first day but I only realized when you started dating Danny" she says blushing "What about you?" she asks me.

"Ever since I saw you at the showcase, that's why I started to date Danny to make you jelou..." ohhhh no I just told her why I started to date Danny.

"You did what! Sneaky sneaky cat" she said laughing,

"I'm like a cat burgler" I laugh realizing what I just said get it a Cat-Burgler cause my name is Cat, don't judge me.

As I go to take another bite off my pasta I get lost into her eyes seeing them sparkle, I am reminded of the first time I saw her dancing and singing on that stage I will never forget that day, she always looks so happy when she is performing like me, it's a different kind of happiness not like when you have won something but when you perform something takes over and you can't help but smile, seeing everyone enjoy you while on stage.

About an hour later we have finished our meals and Tori pays, I wish she would have let me pay half but she insisted. Just when we were about to leave something takes control as she kisses me; but when I am about to kiss her back she runs out the door leaving me at the restaurant all alone as I shout,

"Tori!" I walk home thinking about what had just happened and before I realize it I'm at my house. I got inside and I decided to go upstairs and text Tori.

**"Hey Tori you okay :)"** Then out of nowhere I just fall asleep.

I wake up groggily wearing the clothes I had on last night with my pear phone on my chest I check my phone to see if she has sent me message back, there is one but it isn't from Tori it's from Andre,

**"Hey lil red how did your date with Tori go :)"**

**"I'll tell you on Monday at school"** I text back thinking of the date last night and the kiss, the feel of Tori's lips on my own I am pulled back into reality with another text from Andre

**"K well i'll see you Monday, stay safe lil red"**

All weekend I text Tori asking her if she is okay or if she wants to talk about what happened but I never got any replies, so I realize that I'll see her at school on Monday and I'll ask her then.

_**A/N Well there you go Chapter 2 review tell me what you think, good or bad keep checking for Chapter 3.**_ _**Sorry about the Cat Burgler joke, figured it would be something Cat would do/say.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry for using 'Cat' an abnormal amount of times, in the beginning of this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious but if I did then I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I.**_

**Tori's POV**

Last night seemed like it was just one big dream. Cat said yes, and we had our first date. Pasta and Coke... 'cause why not. Anyway after the dinner I kissed Cat. Oh! My! Fucking! God! but I had to run... 'cause I wasn't sure if Cat felt the same way still. I had to leave just in case she didn't. I felt sorry for poor Cat.

I awoke and saw a text from Cat asking if I was alright. Then for the rest of the weekend I was bed-ridden and still receiving messages from Cat. Wow Cat is really worried about me, 69 messages, LOL 69, I guess I should send her some back, but since it's Monday I'll just talk to Cat at school. I get dressed and I decided to wear pink to cheer her up. Cat Cat Cat Cat Cat Cat, all I can think about is Cat. I wonder if she'll forgive me for the kiss I should never have given to her.

I am at school, at my locker when I see her walk over with that luscious red velvet hair.

I try to talk her, I get nervous and walk away but I think she noticed me because her fingers lock against mine. I thought she was going to be mad at me but it looks like she has forgiven me. THANK GOD.

"Tori!" she exclaims and before I know it her lips are once again locked against mine, and I realize that she was never mad at me to begin with, but she just really wanted to return the kiss I gave her... Just like Cat to return the favour. The bell then rings and I have already forgotten what class I'm meant to be in.

"See you in Sikowitz' class Tori. Love you." OMG did she just say she loves me. I think I might faint, I finish getting my chiz sorted out then head to the class of the weirdo drinking a coconut.

"Tori, Jade, Robbie and Rex, Beck, Andre and Cat... ALPHABETICAL IMPROVE. Cat start with Y. GO!"

"Yay! I start." She exclaimed

"Zebras are amazing." Beck said.

"Animals are awesome, Cats for example." I said, looking directly at Cat.

"Blushing? Are we Cat." Jade smirked. I stared daggers at her, but she would enjoy that... Emo bitch.

"Don't pick on Cat!" Robbie yelled, wait did he defend my girlfriend... she doesn't even like him in that way.

"Sorry Robbie and Rex but Youuuuur Out!" Sikowitz said with loads of enthusiasm.

"Way to go genius!" Rex exclaimed.

"Can't we all just get along?" Andre quizzed.

"Don't judge me Jade!" Cat said. Yeah Robbie she can defend her self.

"Everyone just calm down!" Beck said.

"Friday was an amazing day!" I said, again looking directly at Cat.

"Why?" Jade said.

"Sorry Jade but Youuuuur Out! Your letter was G" Sikowitz said, again with loads of enthusiasm.

"Great, so how'd it go?" he asked

"How'd what go?" Cat questioned back. God she is so smart. Wait did I just say that, did I just insult Cat. Aghhh!

"I want to talk about Zebras again." Beck said, helping us to avoid an inevitable question.

"Joke's on you, Zebras SUCK!" I yelled because they are black and white, make up your mind and be black, or white. God damn it Cat is rubbing off on me.

"Cool!" Andre said.

"Andre Youuuuur Out! 'Cool' is spelt with a C" Sikowitz said.

"Aww Man! But all the kids spell it with a K nowadays." Andre fought back.

It came down to just me and Cat and we was on the letter C.

"Coke and Pasta... remember?" Cat quizzed

"Don't I!" I responded with enthusiasm

"Everybody try Coke and Pasta, Tori loved it just as much as she loves something else..." Cat teased.

"Damn you Cat, why don't you just go and blow the 'secret'... WAIT!" as I just realized I started with a D

"Tori your letter was F. So you're out and Cat wins." Sikowitz said excitedly.

Yay Cat wins and I am extremely happy for her, she never wins at this so I thought I'd let her win... don't lie to yourself Tori Vega, Cat beat you fair and square. I deiced to give her a hug for winning.

"Cat! You and Beck will switch roles in the play, due to recent 'conditions' and I decided to make the scene with you two and Tori in, a play." Sikowitz says as he looks from Cat to me and from me to Cat.

The rest of the lessons were just boring and I waited for the day to end so that me and Cat can go home and continue from where we left off this morning and hopefully it will lead to something more... Tori don't think that, Cat is way too innocent for that. During dinner Cat is snuggled up to me as the other four look on, before I start to daydream.

"Cat go out with me and not Tori, so you don't get ridiculed for being a lesbian."

"Well I'll get ridiculed for dating a geek with a little stuffed toy that he thinks is real"

Yay for Cat, Robbie is a little child, even more so than Cat.

I'm snapped back into reality when Andre asks

"So how'd your date on Friday go, Lil' Red? Well, I presume."

"It went perfect, we had..."

"COKE AND PASTA... WE KNOW!" the other four said in unison.

"Was it that obvious?" Cat asked child-like.

"YES!" the others said, Again in unison.

The rest of the day was a blur and all I can really remember was me and Cat back at my house, and you know... making out, in a little session. I asked my parents if Cat could stay over, I still don't know how I'm going to tell them about us. Cat was snuggled up to me very tightly and she fell asleep rather quickly, giving me time to think about the past four asking Cat out, Cat saying Yes, the first date, two days of me ignoring her, and now Today where she is laid in my arms,like it all should be.

**A/N:** Well wasn't that ending, all nice and sweet, don't worry there will be a dilemma SOON! Guess what it is and you win a...CAT...sorry had to be done. Anyway last Chapter was three days late, so this Chapter is three days early and Coke and pasta is a very nice combo... Don't Judge Me, I. Love. It.


End file.
